One Wish
by LyricalRose
Summary: Before Bolg can deliver the fatal blow that is to end the life of Thorin Oakenshield, an arrow pierces through the Orc's skull, killing him. Days after the battle, the Oakenshield's have healed. When the company finally manage to return to the Treasury, they are shocked to find a young girl, asleep on top of a pile of gold and jewels. Who is she and how did she get there?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**:

It should have killed him. That disgusting, vile, evil creature should have delivered a blow to end the life of Thorin Oakenshield, and he very well knew it. But it never happened. The blow never came, not to him at least. Rather, something hit Bolg, son of his great enemy, in the side of the head, and sent him to the blood drenched earth, motionless and soundless.

Then he saw it, the item that saved his life. Sticking out of the orc's temple was the delicate shaft of an arrow. In fact, it was so small that Thorin was sure he wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't been for the golden color it had been painted, or the pure white feathers that were ruffling faintly in the slight breeze from the chaos of the battle going on around him.

He gave it no more thought as another orc came at him. As the battle raged on, however, Thorin couldn't shake that someone had aimed precisely for the head of Bolg, meaning to not simply kill the horrendous thing, but out of protection. His hunch was confirmed moments later when he glanced over to see an orc swinging at Fili, who was struggling to defend himself. Before the blow could hit its intended target, something collided with the attacker and sent it to the ground.

The King under the Mountain slashed his way through the mass of ugly creatures to reach his nephew, defending him until the younger lad could collect himself. As he glanced at the fallen orc, he saw the same arrow, the same fragile, golden shaft with feathers pure as snow. It confused him how such a flimsy arrow could pierce through the skulls of such dense skulls of orcs.

Once more, his attention was removed from the arrow as the battle did not pause for his thoughts. Though, that was not the last time he saw that protective arrow. One last time, before the enemy was defeated, he saw his youngest nephew spared from death, the same thing, a intricately delicate arrow piercing the skull of an orc, and allowing his nephew to see the end of his first battle.

This time, Thorin looked towards the origin of the savior arrow, and saw a hooded figure atop one of the massive statues guarding the gates of Erebor. He watched as the mysterious archer stood, and turned, disappearing from view. As his Company surrounded him, moving his weakening body towards a healer, he couldn't help but wonder who the archer was, and how they had protected his line. He was lost in his own mind as his body began a new battle; a battle against the toxins he hadn't escaped from slashes from orc blades.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This is the prologue for my new Hobbit story, let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

No one was quite sure what to do at that moment. So, there they all stood, thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, staring at a strange female, who was sleeping quite soundly atop a pile of gold that had once been slept upon by a dragon.

Thorin thought that the cloak underneath her was familiar, but after several days of being feverish and in a great deal of pain, he wasn't exactly sure.

She was lovely, they all had to admit, albeit incredibly unique and strange in physical appearance. While no one could be sure, it appeared she was only about the size of their hobbit-burglar, and very slim. In fact, most of the Company if not all would have thought her an elf if it were not so obvious she was barely their size.

But, despite her size, it was glaringly obvious she was no dwarf, nor a hobbit for that matter, and most definitely not of the race of Men, she was far to pretty for that, yet, she was far to small to be an elf. The silk chocolate locks that fell gracefully around her sleeping visage proved that she was no leaf-eater by revealing small, unpointed ears. In fact, everything about her was small. Her hands, her feet that were bare, her stature, her nose. She was, overall, quite delicate yet there was a faint air about her that made you wonder for a second if she could be dangerous despite the appearance. _Much like the arrows,_ Thorin thought to himself.

And then there was the strange markings that dusted over her skin. They were light and blended in to her fair skin, but with her still figure it was easy to make them out. They were simply flecks of color, pale blues and light reds, nearly translucent golds and diluted greens, all the colors of the gems and precious metals of Erebor really. As strange as they were, they made her even more beautiful in physical appearance.

The silence was broken when Ori breathed out, "She's the archer."

All of them glanced at the scribe before looking closer, wondering how he could have deduced that. It was then they realized that the girl wasn't just there defenseless, and Ori was quite right. A bow laid less than an inch from her fingertips, and the quiver right beside it still had a few arrows. All were the color of the purest gold, delicate and intricately decorated upon closer inspection. And the same, untainted and pure, white feathers.

The days after the battle, the stories had spread of the archer who saved not only the King with a golden arrow, but his sister-sons as well. And it wasn't silly a rumor, apparently. The archer responsible for saving the line of Durin lie in front of them, sleeping peacefully.

"Aerchkaleya! Of all the times and places you choose here and now to be sleeping?!" The company nearly jumped out of their skins at the booming echo of the wizards voice. Ori himself toppled over with a rather un-masculine yelp, Bofur dove behind his oversized brother as a shield, and Dwalin had his battle axe raised and ready to attack. The only one to not yell or jump or both in some form was Bifur, who wasn't even paying attention to the strange girl, rather was studying the remains of a column a few feet away.

The noise, however, did rouse the girl. As she sat up, the dwarves watched, entranced by her liquid movement. It was if she had control over every single molecule of her being. Her arms stretched gracefully over her head, allowing the silky, chocolate locks to tumble elegantly down her back and onto the gold she was still perched upon. Her lips parted slightly as she yawned, managing to make the simple reflex look complex and intricate. The pale pink lips that seemed to have been sculpted for her and her alone, closed in an equally elegant manner and finally, her eyes opened.

The entire company was practically hypnotized by them, even Bifur who had returned to the group. They were a pale yet vibrant blue, and the dwarves could have sworn they were carved from the purest sapphires in all of Arda for her eyes alone. Everything about her was stunning and graceful, it was mesmerizing. Her head tilted to the side, her hair swaying with the motion as she looked at the group in front of her, and it only took a moment for her lips to curve into a gentle smile. The female inclined her head towards them, her eyes flicking down in respect for a moment before she moved her attention to the wizard, who had moved around the company and near the girl.

The girl- Aerchkaleya, apparently, smirked a bit and spoke for the first time in the company's presence, "I do choose. Though, you did wake me up, my friend." Her voice was gentle, smooth, though not as high pitched as one would have assumed. It was a bit lower than most female voices, but not enough for someone to think a male was talking should they not be looking at her.

Gandalf chuckled as the girl stood, her legs lifting her body with liquid grace, and she hopped off the pile of precious metal, turning to the company. It was quite amazing, how easily she moved with such pure grace and precision. Even the elves didn't move as easily or as elegantly as she did. As she stood in front of them, it became quite apparent she was about their size, a bit shorter, more the height of their hobbit. But none the less, she was beautiful, despite having nothing of dwarfish beauty standards; she had no facial hair, she was slim, her nose was small as were her hands and feet, and her skin was smooth and, well, perfect.

The dwarves and hobbit were removed from yet another trance as Gandalf spoke, this time to the company, introducing the female, "I would like you all to meet Aerchkaleya, one of the last of the Fae left in Middle Earth, guardian and heart of The Lonely Mountain."

The dwarves faces went from entranced to shocked in a matter of seconds. The girl in front of them was a Fae? The Fae were that of mythes and children's tales, having been thought to no longer exist. It made sense though, she did look too perfect to be anything else. The stories of the Fae told of impossible elegance in movement, voices so unique and beautiful they could send any creature into a trance, bodies that looked as if an artist had spent a thousand life times working to perfect just a single Fae.

Gandalf cleared his throat, startling the dwarves and hobbit from their shock, and it was Balin who connected the dots first, asking cautiously, "Heart of the Mountain?" Quite honestly, he wasn't sure if he wanted his deduction to be right. He knew the Arkenstone only brought despair and misfortune to Durin's line, but it had to be impossible. A stone, no matter how powerful, couldn't be human, let alone a Fae. But, if somehow this girl was the Arkenstone, maybe her being, well, alive, maybe it would put an end to the Dragon Sickness it had cursed the line of Durin with all those years ago.

Aerchkaleya smiled gently once more, inclining her head towards the eldest dwarf among them and answered him, "I do believe for quite a time, I was called the Arkenstone."

For some reason, no one was quite sure why, hearing the girl in front of them claim to be the Arkenstone made them all highly defensive. Aerchkaleya didn't react in the slighted, a smile still gracing her face. Gandalf, however, was more concerned with the reaction, well aware that the claim sounded quite insane really, though no one had any other explanation to the girl. Stepping forwards, moving himself closer to the dwarves and ahead of Aerchkaleya, he told the Company in a strong voice, "Aerchkaleya is the soul and guardian of this mountain, she would never do anything detrimental to it or it's peop-"

"_My _people." Gandalf turned to look at the girl who had interrupted him. Her face had changed, very determined and strong. Tilting her chin to look a bit better at the wizard, she informed him and the company, "The Dwarves of Erebor are _my_ people. I picked Durin and his people to reside within my mountain, and they came under my protection. And I will always protect them, I swore to him that his line and his kingdom would continue as long as I. I have never broken that promise."

Thorin stepped apart from his group and questioned her harshly, "Then why is it that the people you claim to be yours were forced from their home by a dragon? That their king was beheaded while trying to find them a new home? That we were turned away and distrusted by all? If you promised to my ancestor to protect his line, my people, why did you not come to our aid when Smaug claimed this as his horde?!"

Even Gandalf was worried by the kings reaction, they all were, except the Fae who had moments ago claimed to have been protecting the people of Erebor. She was calm, her face softening a bit as she answered easily, "But you survived. The dragons attack was a horrible thing, as was the loss of Thror. But they were necessary."

The dwarf was still glaring venomously at the woman in front of him, and spat out, "Death and exile are never necessary."

The brunette stepped forward herself, her features still showing a calm demeanor and her body relaxed as she defended her point, "They are not _wanted_, but sometimes they are necessary for a leader to rise. You would never have stepped up to become the great king if you had never lost your kingdom, your grandfather or father. I am sorry for that, Thorin Oakenshield, but they were things I had no say in. It had been decided long before you."

Gandalf sighed in the background, shaking his head. Aerchkaleya was much to open with the dwarves, she had always been that way, telling them the things they asked, never hiding anything, unless it was absolutely necessary. And even then, she would try and make up for the fact she couldn't be honest with them, over-exerting herself to create a vein or two of mithril for the dwarves. Something she had been scolded for by the Valar and her parents too many times to count.

Thorin didn't realize just how much she was telling him, and continued to push, "Decided by who?"

It was then Gandalf decided he couldn't allow it to continue in his presence. If Aerchkaleya told them more after he gave his warning and left, he could do nothing about it. But not while he was still there. She had said far too much already. Clearing his throat, he placed a large hand on the Fae's shoulder and ended the dialogue between king and Fae, "Decided by those stronger than you, Thorin Oakenshield, and those stronger than Aerchkaleya or I. Now, I think it best you return to the others, I'm sure Dain is looking for you and others as well. We shall join you in a moment."

As much as no one wanted to leave the matter nor leave Aerchkaleya with Gandalf, they all caught the clear warning in his voice; the woman who had saved Thorin, Kili, and Fili, had already said more than she should have and any more talk of any of it would get them all into trouble. Gandalf watched the Dwarves and Hobbit leave, before looking down at the Fae and telling her, "I cannot make you sleep again, I know that. But I can ask you say less to them of matters they shouldn't know of. It isn't always the best thing for them, and I can only hope you listen to me now, for _THEY_ are running out of patience with you, Aerchkaleya."

The small girl sighed, dropping her head, but nodded. He was right, she was used up most of their patience with her, she was sure now that she had interfered with the battle days before, they had none left with her honesty towards the kingdom she proudly protected within her mountain.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Jewel of the Mountain. It was the title that Aerchkaleya had been given by Thorin. And it drove her absolutely insane. She hated it, because Thorin had given it to her not as just a name, a honorary title or something insignificant. It was a position, a royal title, and everyone treated her as such. What made it worse was that she was a woman, and a particularly small one to the dwarves. They all treated her as if she were some breakable china doll, never letting her do any work, always trying to fetch her things. She hated it, more than anyone could imagine.

But, before his departure, Gandalf had reminded Aerchkaleya that in the dwarfish culture, it was customary that women were protected and cared for, as they were rare. And that as difficult as it was for her, it would be an insult to the dwarves if she refused the title or their treatment. So, she had suffered in silence, allowing them to treat her as if she could shatter in the blink of an eye. Every once and a while, she wondered if Gandalf had told them to treat her this way, then told her to be nice and accept just as punishment for being, well, Aerchkaleya.

As the months passed, her nerves began to fray. She wasn't some useless creature, Fae or no. She was as sturdy as any dwarf, despite her size and appearance. The caravans from the Blue Mountains came with dwarves, some returning to their home others arriving in their new one. The joy and warmth and relief that they brought was what kept Aerchkaleya calm. And the energy and life within Erebor again reminded her why she hadn't gone back to a slumber in a gem.

She was getting more agitated, though, and the excitement and happiness of dwarves arriving home could only help for so long. On Thorin's order, she was never allowed outside her rooms without a guard. Quite frankly, she had a hunch that he was still irritated with her not telling him anything more after leaving the treasury, resorting to cryptic answers and changing the topic all together. But the order to not allow her around her own mountain with just her thoughts kept her in her room quite often.

It was at month nine that everything came to a head. Aerchkaleya had attempted to sneak out of her room without a guard, only to be intercepted by them. All she wanted was to walk around her mountain, see what needed help and who was about. But she couldn't do that, and it was the straw that broke the oliphants back, metaphorically speaking. All hell broke loose.

"That is it! I have absolutely had it!" Aerchkaleya stormed past her assigned guards, throwing her hand up as she did. When the guards attempted to follow her, they found it quite impossible to move, and looked down to see their feet had been encased by the stone of the floor. All they could do was watch as their charge stomped down the halls of the royal wing and out of their sight.

* * *

The brunette woman brushed through the crowds of Erebor, now filled with life and quickly on its way to become the magnificent and envied kingdom it once was. Though, it didn't matter to her at the moment. Her presence, however, didn't go unnoticed, and quickly, guards were rushing towards her, only to suffer the same restraint their fellow guards had back in the royal wing.

By the time Aerchkaleya had reached her destination, she had successfully incapacitated almost every guard within her mountain, all currently chipping at the stone around their feet. If she weren't so irritated, she might be a bit amused. The walkway she stopped at was one of the few that the citizens of Erebor avoided on purpose. Because it passed by an ominous door, that had no path to it, no visible or known one anyhow.

It stood alone, a door that no one knew what it lead to. With no apparent path to it, the only way to reach it seemed to be a bridge to be built to it. None had existed, even before Smaug, and the stories about it still flittered about. That it was a secret dungeon, or that there was a Balrog imprisoned behind it. None of which were remotely true, or even close for that matter. It had no path because it didn't need one, Aerchkaleya didn't. It was her room, her original room. When Durin the Deathless ruled under her mountain.

Heavy footsteps were rushing towards her, but she made no move to stop them. Despite having been awake for almost a year, it was still a strain to use as much magic as she had to restrain the other guards. She was tired, she just wanted to be alone, in her rooms, her _real_ rooms. She hadn't used much magic and to use what she had in such a short period… her bed, her soft bed. And the gems and crystals that grew in her walls, sparkling and dancing colors over her walls.

Her judgement was impared, both from her fit and the exhaustion starting to set in. Aerchkaleya had spent nine months playing by their rules, letting them treat her like something she wasn't, ignoring her own culture and habits. They weren't things she had ever had to do, not before. It took more of a toll on her than she would ever care to admit, not to mention the large burst of magic. That wasn't something she would admit either.

Before Gandalf had left, with the dear little hobbit she had quite enjoyed, he had reminded her that she had never been a favored Fae, and her recent bout of archery wouldn't exactly win her favor, either. So, she and refrained from using any kind of magic, hadn't answered many questions, she had been a good little Fae, much to her disgust. That, coupled with everything else, it was affecting her negatively. It made her want her old room, and she took a step away from the walkway.

Two arms grabbed her, wrapping themselves around her and pulling her against something warm and firm. The small girl let out a small whine, but faded quickly, letting out a nearly silent 'hmph', before her eyes shut and her breath fell at an even, slow pace.

* * *

Beautiful, it had always been beautiful, her mountain. Before dwarves had been allowed to dwell within, before a city had risen beneath. Before any elves or dwarves or Men or hobbits, before Sauron and the war, before orcs and goblins, before anything, there had been the Fae. Created from the spirits and souls of mountains and rivers, trees and meadows. Almost everything had a Fae, every tree and river. The few that didn't, they had become known as Ents, and the few mountains who had had become the Stone Giants.

But the Fae had spent several decades being the only creatures in Middle Earth, until the Elves had arrived. That hadn't been what could be considered a joyous welcome. While the Fae who were of Trees and Meadows got along with the new race, the Fae of Rivers and Mountains clashed with them, disagreeing more often than not. But, to be fair, before the elves, The Fae of Rivers and Mountains had a tendency to be at odds with the Fae of Trees and Meadows. Aerchkaleya and her sister, Aephaerylia, were particularly disagreeable when it came to elves. Aerchkaleya of the Lonely Mountain, they called her. The ever lonely one, who was always on her own, refusing to allow anyone into her mountain besides her sister. Aephaerylia was more agreeable, allowing other Fae to visit on occasion. Aephaerylia of Moria, though she was as rocky as the cliffs of her mountain.

The sisters kept their distance from not only elves, but other Fae as well. While they were all family, related in one way or another, Aerchkaleya and Aephaerylia were unique in that they were the only two Fae created by Aule and his wife, Yavanna. While the other Valar had created armies worth of Fae, Aule and Yavanna spent years creating their two Fae children. And it showed. The other Fae would follow orders and tasks from their creators without question and in groups, Aerchkaleya and Aephearylia would always question their parents, always wanting to have a reason. They refused to not know why they did what they did.

When Aule awoke his dwarves, Aerchkaleya insisted that no dwarf was allowed within her mountain without being tested and proven. Aephaerylia, however, quickly requested of her father that Durin be allowed to reside within her mountain, and it did not take long until the Fae of Moria declared that Durin the Deathless to be her One. Aerchkaleya personally thought it to be silly, but the pure joy and adoration she saw in her sister's eyes when she was around the dwarf, or simply mentioning him, kept her from voicing her opinion on that particular matter.

And so it went, while Durin and his people built a great kingdom within Moria, Aerchkaleya remained in her mountain alone. As Men began to scatter across Middle Earth, those who dared approach the Lonely Mountain soon learned that it was not just a simple story from the Elves that a disagreeable Fae lived within. For quite a time, Aerchkaleya would keep everything far from her mountain, leaving her to sulk and hide in her mountain, unwilling to admit her jealousy of her dear sister.

It wasn't until disaster struck that Aerchkaleya reemerged from the Lonely Mountain. A Balrog, an essence of evil, driving not just the dwarves from Moria, but her sister as well. With no hesitation, the Fae of the Lonely mountain called for her sister, her One, and his people to find a new home in her mountain, in Erebor. As they made their way to her, she excitedly began to shape a city within, preparing to not only have her sister beside her, but her father's creations, and she knew he was particularly proud of Durin.

And so it was, from the loss of Moria, came the mighty kingdom of Erebor, and soon, the Lonely Mountain was called such not because of the Fae within, who lived alone, but because it was a single, solitary peak that made the smaller mountains around it look like jagged hills. Aerchkaleya was happy, as Erebor became a bustling empire, thousands of dwarves moving about. While Aephaerylia became Queen Under the Mountain beside Durin, King Under the Mountain, Aerchkaleya was soon known as Heart of the Mountain. She was royal in her own right, though never acted as such.

She would wander about the markets, play with the children that always knew where to find the Fae, and tell them stories of the Time Before, before elves and dwarves. She would tell them tales of the other Mountain Fae, the playful River Fae, and the skittish, cowardly Tree and Meadow Fae. Aerchkaleya loved the wonder and excitement her tales brought the young ones, and soon, every day, mothers would take their children to the Center, where the Heart of the Mountain was always there to watch the children and play with them.

It was wonderful. For years and years, Aerchkaleya watched children and watched them grow to be the strongest and smartest, the most talented and brilliant of all dwarves, bring pride to the kingdom, and the Mountain. When it was announced that soon Aephaerylia would give birth to an heir, the kingdom celebrated, with Aerchkaleya leading it. It wasn't the first celebration over a future niece or nephew either. As the kingdom grew, as well as everything in Middle Earth, Erebor's King and Queen watched three healthy, strong, handsome sons grow.

And then it came, the Great War. The Fae were called, and Aerchkaleya insisted that her sister remain in Erebor. She told her that the mountain needed her, that she couldn't allow her nephews to be without their mother. And so it was, Aephaerylia remained in Erebor, protecting her people, while Aerchkaleya fought alongside the rest the Fae, watching her kin pass to the undying lands one by one as they gave up their Light, to fight the darkness of Sauron.

Aerchkaleya returned home fast, realizing the battle was moving closer to her Mountain and home. Her return was not a happy one, and she learned soon that even keeping her sister in her Mountain wasn't enough; Aephaerylia had passed to the Undying Lands after giving up her Light, her life source, to protect Erebor from an attack.

She mourned the loss of her sister, along side Durin and his children, along side the Kingdom. As the rest of her kin fought and gave up their Light, Aerchkaleya remained within her mountain, protecting it and the people within.

Her choice was one that changed everything; in the last battle, those left of the Fae gave their Light up all together, completely driving back Sauron. Except Aerchkaleya, the Fae were gone from Middle Earth. Alone, she was alone, no longer one of race of power, just the simple Fae left in a mountain, ever mourning her sister. And soon, the throne was passed to Daephrin, her eldest nephew, as his father joined her sister and his mother.

As life continued, Aerchkaleya remained, alone, unable to find the joy she once had in telling tales to young dwarflings. Generations came and went, and soon, she was no longer the beloved aunt, or story teller, she was the Heart of the Mountain, the morose Fae who roamed about.

Finally, she could no longer stand it, watching everything continue while she stayed frozen, missing her sister, Durin, and life before the Great War. With the blessing of her great-great- and however many more greats nephews, if they even were, she slept, burying herself deep into the mountain as a gem and sleeping, while continuing to make her mountain a treasure trove of precious metals and gems for the dwarves she still loved beneath her sorrow.

It didn't take long for the tales of Aerchkaleya fade away, and soon, she was forgotten, no one remembering the Fae who had taken Durin's Folk under her protection. Only stories of the first Queen remained, and even those skewed, that she was a lone Fae, and then that she was simply an odd dwarf.

When they uncovered the Arkenstone, no one remembered that the stone wasn't just that, but it was a Fae, the literal soul and heart of the mountain. Instead, the king named it, proclaimed it his gem. And with Aerchkaleya still allowing her magic to feed the mountain, to make it rich, her presence uncovered fed the Dragon Sickness that claimed Thror. She remembered watching the dragon drive her dwarves away, but before she could awake to protect them, she was given a message; that the fall of Erebor could not be stopped, that the dwarves must wonder and find a new home, for the events that followed would create a great king, a king to make history.

And it had happened, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, reclaimed Erebor, making history as the dwarven king whose Company defeated a dragon. Aerchkaleya would have returned to sleep for another long while. Until the wish. A creature, a creature of her mother's creation, called to her, beseeched anything or anyone to protect the line of Durin, that he feared the worse in the outcome of a battle.

Aerchkaleya answered his wish, awaking and calling on magic to allow her to sense which enemy was to land the deadly blows the wisher had feared. Her mountain was safe, and it would become a great kingdom again, but she was still alone, all alone. Being given royal status again had isolated her this time around. People were kind and polite, but they treated her as if she were different. Aerchkaleya didn't want to be different! She had tried, to respect their culture, she really had, but decades and centuries of being alone had taken a toll.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright, this one is kind of filler in a sense, but it is giving you a background of Aerchkaleya and how she became the Arkenstone kinda...

OH! and someone asked and the way to pronounce her name is: AR-KAY-LEE-UH or you can pronounce the 'uh' as 'ah' whichever you prefer.

And since I already have the next several chapters done... how about I'll post Chapter Three after I get... five comments? Because I do wanna know what you guys think!

AND AND AND (yess there is more) I need OC's for Fili definitely, and I've decided that I need one for Bofur, Nori, Ori, and Bombur. If you are interested, message me:

Name of OC:

An established relationship or start a new one:

Brief Description:

Personality:

Race: (human dwarf elf etc.)

Where they live:

and I'll let you know if I need anything else! Oh, and if your a guest who wants to be one, leave it in the review


	4. Chapter 3

"Where were her guards? I made it clear she was not to move about the mountain alone, for this reason!" Thorin yelled, at no one in particular. Kili remained on the ground, his arms holding Aerchkaleya tightly against his body. When she had tried to step over the edge of the walkway, his heart had stopped before starting up faster than before. He had burst forward and grabbed her before she could fall, shoving them both away from the edge, clutching onto her as if she were about to jump out of his arms if he loosened them.

Bofur appeared and answered Thorin, cheerful as ever, "Oh, they were tryin' t'follow 'er. Bit stuck at th'moment, though." When he received confused looks from Thorin, Fili, Dwalin and Nori, he clarified himself, completely deadpan, "Their feet are stuck in the floor."

Fili studied his friend's face and asked him, "They're stuck _IN_ the floor? You said 'in'?" Bofur nodded and replied that the entire guard, except Dwalin a few feet to his right, literally had their feet stuck in the stone floors of Erebor.

The expression of confusion changed to disbelief, until Gloin came up behind the floppy-hatted dwarf and verified, "Aye, they're all ankle deep in stone." No one was quite sure what to say, or how to react. It had to have been the girl Kili still had yet to let go of. Thorin, Fili, Dwalin, Nori, and Balin all looked down at the girl, wide eyed.

Ori scuttled up next to his brother and managed to pipe up, "I, uh, I don't think she was trying to, you know, do what you think. I've been reading some of the older documents she showed me last month, and, well, it seems that those doors," the young scribe pointed to the pathless doors, "are to her rooms, her original rooms. A-and there are plenty of accounts of her walking on 'air' so to speak. S-so I think she might have just been, uhm, trying to get to her rooms."

Aerchkaleya's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, blinking a few times as Kili let go of her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, frowning for a moment before standing and stretching her arms. The sleeves of the dress she wore fell against the movement, revealing the flecks of color that naturally decorated her skin, and were hidden beneath the dresses that she was provided. They were fairly, well no, entirely different from what she was used to wearing. Actually, she was quite sure that the usual attire of the Fae would give several dozen, if not all, dwarves heart attacks.

As her arms dropped, and she felt the stares of the dwarves on her, she heard a particularly deep, and irritated voice ask her, "What in Mahal's name did you think you were doing?" Aerchkaleya couldn't help but notice just how hard it was to keep a fairly even tone, and knew he was trying his absolute hardest not to scream and yell and throw a royal fit.

The brunette turned and faced Thorin, King under _her_ Mountain, and, glaring, she told him bluntly, "I _knew_ that I was trying to find some semblance of privacy inside _my own mountain._ I'm sick of you all treating me like I'm some helpless little whelp, that Erebor is some kind of danger to me, that I'm a _dwarf_."

Thorin held his ground but it was etched into his face he was shocked she would talk to him like she did. He wasn't used to anyone treating him like this. Yes, he had been looked down on and faced plenty of prejudice during exile, but never anyone treating him as if he was a clueless or idiotic child.

Even being smaller than him, Aerchkaleya's presence towered over him, making it clear he had no rule over her at the moment. With her hands on her hips, she gave him a piece of her mind, "I'm not a bloody dwarf, just because I'm small does not mean I am weak. I don't need a babysitter, or a guard with me every moment of every day." Her face softened slightly as she told the king in front of her, "I know you worry for the loss of any more of your kin, that you want to keep them from any more harm. I do as well, and I will not allow any more damage. I protected your ancestors, and I will protect you, and this kingdom. So I will be going wherever I wish to in Erebor, without a guard from now on."

Everyone stood still and silent, watching the king who was practically nose to nose with the small female. It was an odd yet frightening sight. While Thorin was taller and always had an air of authority around him, Aerchkaleya was radiating power. She hadn't requested anything of the king, she had told him.

Finally, Thorin stepped back and conceded, "Fine, you will no longer have a guard accompany you within the mountain." Trying to force a guard on her any longer would have been futile, he already knew that, as every one of them was stuck in stone at the moment. He knew very well just how strong she was, Gandalf had made it clear to him before his departure months ago. Aerchkaleya was deceivingly strong, even for a Fae, and highly independent. But she was also the Heart of the Mountain, that wasn't something that Thorin had been able to overlook and thought it necessary to protect her. His fear had been anything happening to her would have resulted in misfortune or disaster for the mountain itself.

Aerchkaleya smiled triumphantly before turning on her heel and marching right back to the edge of the walkway. This time, before she could be grabbed, she stepped off, shocking them all when she didn't fall. The Fae turned and frowned, before realizing that the Fae blood in the Line of Durin and their descendants had been too diluted for them to see it, what she could. They couldn't see the bridge she was standing on, they though she was going to fall.

Sighing, she knelt down and touched the bridge that only she could see, and murmured a few words. Immediately, the air beneath her feet glowed and within moments, everyone could see that she wasn't just floating in the air, rather she was on a white walkway, but the material seemed to be moving beneath her, without moving her. It faded away quickly enough, and Aerchkaleya told them as they watched it, "This isn't the first time I've lived in Erebor." And with those words, she finished crossing the once more invisible bridge, opening the doors on the other side just enough for her to slip in.

Thorin rubbed his hands over his face, still fairly irritated, and told the dwarves around him, "We should remove the guards from the walks."

* * *

**Authors note:** Okay guys! So, all OC spots are taken except Bombur.

So, I didn't get the five reviews, I got three, but I did get OC's so I'm counting that, and here is chapter three! It's a bit short, but quality over quantity. Plus, last chapter had a whole background story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

No one saw Aerchkaleya for almost a week. Thorin brushed off anyone who mentioned it, too, simply telling them 'she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself'. And while everyone else let it be, realizing that Thorin would not be doing anything about it, Kili couldn't. He knew that she was fine, he just did, but he did happen to miss her. The few times he had gotten to spend time with her, the youngest prince had quite enjoyed it, enjoyed being around her. In fact, he made an effort to try and spend time with her.

The fact was, though, that there was no way to reach her room, no visible one at least. He'd been trying to figure out how to, enlisting Ori to aid him. The younger dwarf had managed to find an old book about Fae magic, and found a chapter about the 'Bridges of Light'. They were invisible to anyone of non-Fae blood, and impossible to walk on without being one as well. The only exception was if you were a Fae's One.

That had been a fairly interesting topic Kili read about on his own. Actually, he had read up quite a bit on the Fae race. But the chapter about 'One's' had been one of the most fascinating of them.

Like dwarves, Fae only truly loved once, and loved for the rest of their lives. Unlike dwarves however, Fae never showed any romantic interest towards anyone who was not their one. They were each created with a perfect opposite, someone who balanced them exactly. The text had said that most Fae knew within moments of meeting their One, and that both would always be drawn to each other, there would never be any unrequited feelings. It had also said that the Fae's One were almost always another Fae, the only exception having been a Fae named Aephaerylia, the Heart of Moria, who's one had been Durin the Deathless.

Kili had been quite surprised at that, and after digging a bit further, the prince had managed to find that Durin's wife had indeed been named Aephaerylia, and that they had had three children. Though, that text said nothing of the first Queen under the Mountain being a Fae. That had confused him, if Aephaerylia was the Heart of Moria, what had brought her to Erebor, and had Aerchkaleya known her? He wanted to ask her, if anything it was his excuse for trying to get to her.

So, as Kili stood in front of where the bridge should have been, he hoped that Aephaerylia was truly his ancestor, and that he had enough Fae blood in him to walk across the bloody bridge, even if he couldn't see it. Before his foot could try to step down, a soft voice asked him, "Kili, what exactly are you doing?"

The sable haired archer spun around quickly and took a few steps from the edge, seeing the exact person he was trying to see. Aerchkaleya looked just as beautiful as ever, but her choice of attire made Kili turn redder than cherries, his ears burning, trying to figure if maybe he should look away.

The fabric that served as a blouse was simply covering her torso, leaving her shoulders bare and it did reveal some cleavage and came short just above her navel, the rich maroon colored fabric hugged every curve that it did cover. Rather than a long skirt that covered absolutely everything beneath the waist, she had a skirt yes, but it was strange, and revealed more skin. It was fairly apparent that it was two layers, the top a deep purple and the layer beneath the maroon color. But the way it was but up, looking shredded a bit- well, as he looked closer he saw that the top layer, while an inch or so did wrap completely around, it seemed like the right half had been removed, allowing him to see the second layer of maroon fabric. Now that did look quite shredded up, the right side cutting up quite a bit on and showing the smooth skin of her thigh.

And with the entire lack of fabric, Kili could see that it was most of her body covered in flecks of color, reflecting the gems and metals her mountain produced. It took a moment, but Kili finally managed to stammer out, "I-I was just t-trying, uh, I mean- no one has seen you- I thought- you haven't-"

Aerchkaleya giggled slightly as the prince tripped over his words. After a moment, she smiled at him and interupted his jumbled sentence, "Sorry, I suppose my clothes are a bit… odd."

Kili relaxed and admitted, "I don't think I've really every seen that… much of a girl. Not that I-"

"I get it," Aerchkaleya saved him. Glancing over at her door, she smiled and reached over, grabbing his hand and saying sweetly, "Come on, then."

His eyes went wide as the Fae pulled him towards the empty space and stumbled, clenching his eyes shut as he waited to fall. Cracking one eye open when he felt something solid beneath his feet, he realized that he was actually walking on the light bridge, he hadn't fallen. Looking up curiously at her, Aerchkaleya smiled sweetly at him, waiting until he stood up, before leading him over it and to her door, pulling him inside quickly.

The prince's jaw dropped. It wasn't a room behind the door at all, it was an entire wing, one that had massive rubies, emeralds, sapphires and more sprouting from the walls, veins of gold, silver, and what looked like mithril decorating the walls and even some bits of the floor. Blinking a bit, he murmured, "This is amazing, Aerchkaleya."

"Ark." Kili glanced over at her and she clarified herself, "You can call me Ark. Aerchkaleya is a bit of a mouthful really. Come on, then, I'll show you around." The archer grinned and followed after her, unable to prevent the stupidly happy smile from her allowing him to call her 'Ark'.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, so this chapter is really just pure fluff. It is a Kili X OC story, I know that people were asking, and I know I made it seem like it was a Thorin x OC story. But I was tricky ;D

Anyway, please leave a review, it feed my soul and gets chapters out faster.

Oh, and if you really want to know what Aerchkaleya looks like in my head, you can go to deviantART dot com, and search 'Aerchkaleya' and the picture for her should come up. My user on there is uniquely-identical, so don't panic~ I also post the story there too, so yeah.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

The dwarves moving about smiled and greet Ark as she passed, one dwarven woman commenting how nice the blue of her outfit looked against she skin. The Fae smiled and thanked her and continued moving among the dwarves in her mountain. The past couple of months, Ark had begun to ease her way into the dwarves' lives again, but as a Fae, attire and all. At first, it caused quite a bit of commotion, her attire, that it was too scandalous.

But, Kili had easily adjusted to it when she had explained it was usual Fae attire, especially since she was fairly proud of her coloring, and as their prince had no issue with it and was quite often seen with her, the upset had died down slowly but surely, and now it was just a normal thing, no one said a thing about how much more skin she showed compared to dwarves.

Ark moved as fast as she could, trying not to bump into anyone as she made her way to the main gates. She'd been in the market place when a dwarfling had run up and told her that a guard had seen a hobbit approaching Erebor. That'd caught her attention quickly, not knowing of any other Hobbit willing to travel this far, it had to be Bilbo. And she missed the fellow, the few days she had spent getting to know him, he'd been quite lovely.

Just as the Fae reached the entrance hall, she spotted her two favorite dwarves brothers, and a particularly pointy haired dwarf, talking to not only Bilbo, but a very small little hobbit in his arms. It was quite precious, really. Just as they turned, Ark ran over and hugged the hobbit excitedly, pulling away after a moment as not to squish the tiny child in his arms and greeting him herself, "I'm glad you've returned. It's quite difficult being the only non-dwarf among dwarves. And who is this adorable little hobbit?"

The small child was staring at her, his blue eyes wide. She wasn't sure whether she had frightened him or he was curious, and smiled at him as he asked, "Are you the Fae Uncle Bilbo told me about?"

Smiling brightly, she scooped the small boy up from Bilbo's arms and propped him on her hip, replying, "Well, I certainly hope I am. I quite like to think I'm the only Fae your uncle Bilbo has met. He was the only Hobbit I'd met. Course, now I've met you. I'm Aerchkaleya, but since we're friends, you can call me Ark. And what's your name, sweetheart?"

The small hobbit giggled, his messy black curls falling into his face before he pushed them away and told her, "I'm Frodo. My friends just call me Frodo." Someone cleared their throat and Ark turned, looking at Fili, Kili, Nori, and Bilbo. The latter was turning red most like everyone when they first saw her in her new wardrobe. Ark, of course, paid no mind to it and walked over to them.

Fili grinned while Ark allowed Frodo to curl up in his uncle's arms and suggested, "Why don't you come with us to show our hobbits their new rooms? I think they'd be quite agreeable to a warm bath and dry clothes."

Ark agreed and allowed Frodo back into his uncle's arms and the group began moving towards the royal wing, though Bilbo wasn't aware of that yet. Kili fell back slightly with Ark and bumped her shoulder, mentioning, "You're quite good with children of all kinds apparently. Frodo was scared of us for a bit."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, retorting, "I lived through seven generations of nieces and nephews, I had to be." Aerchkaleya wouldn't admit it, but she had always been a tad jealous of her sister and her family, having kids. She always had loved children. But back then she hadn't found her One, there was no chance of it. But she had her One now, and that was all that mattered.

It made her chuckle to herself as they walked through Erebor and the brothers kept Frodo occupied, thinking of him. Kili spent nearly a month trying to breach the topic of it. He had apparently read up on Fae, and of course read about Fae's and their One's. It had been quite adorable actually, the prince attempting to bring the matter up without insulting her and trying to not insinuate he was asking for purely selfish reasons.

Quite honestly, she had wondered how he hadn't picked that up from being able to walk across the bridge without her holding onto him for the month. After all, he had read about the light bridges, and knew if he could't see it, he shouldn't have been able to walk across it without her touch as permission. Though, his nerves about the matter might have been it. Unfortunately, he'd also been trying to adhere to his own cultural traditions and rules at the same time, making him even more awkward about it.

But, he had finally managed it, of course it was him blurting it out after almost two minutes worth of him stumbling over words, attempting to make a coherent and polite question. She felt bad about it slightly. Kili had been trying so hard not to offend her, especially after her past outburst about not being a dwarf, and having read about it, she was sure he had assumed that she'd already had her One.

* * *

_"What about your One?" Instantly, as the words tumbled from his mouth, the younger prince was turning redder than the first time he'd seen her dressed normally. He'd never had to ask anyone that before, anytime a dwarf began courting or was married, they had braids to answer any question. But, the Fae didn't wear braids, and he'd just asked ten minutes ago and learned that. Trying to salvage any friendship he could, Kili tried to apologize, "Sorry, that was- I shouldn't have- It was rude of me to pry!"_

_His face heated up significantly, and the brunette girl smiled and slid off the protruding emerald she had been perched on, landing gracefully and reassured him, "Kili, it's alright. It wasn't rude at all. And I did tell you that you could ask me anything." Aerchkaleya moved over and sat beside him on the lounge, taking his hand in hers. Kili's eyes focused on that, slightly confused when he heard her finally answer him, "My One isn't a Fae, he's a dwarf, of the line of Durin. He's handsome, brave, and smart, though I'm not sure he knows that yet." Kili felt her heart sinking as she spoke, thinking that she was talking about his brother._

_Just his luck, the one time he truly considers pursuing a girl, her One is his- "He's an archer." Kili's head shot up as he looked at her. Ark's pale blue eyes were focused on him, like she was waiting on something. The prince swallowed, knowing that his brother wasn't an archer. So, Thorin? His uncle was actually fairly decent with a bow and arrow. The Fae sighed and finally told him, "It's you Kili, you great dope."_

_"M-me?" He was shocked. Kili had been really hoping that maybe he could win her over, then he had learned about the Fae only having One. He had honestly just been prepared for his heart to be broken, not be told that for the first time in his life, a girl was interested in him._

_Ark smiled kindly and told him, "I knew the moment I saw you. But, it just took you a tad longer, nothing wrong with that." The grin that broke over his face made her smile widen as well. Ark was just glad she had him now, and he was finally the one to get the girl._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry this took so long guys! I had a bunch of chapters ready for all of you, but Evernote lost them all I don't know how or why and I was crushed, trust me. But here's chapter five, let me know what you think.

It'd be really awesome if I could get five reviews before I get the next chapter up too~ reviews feed mah soul~


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"You know, I still don't see the point of you two interfering with your uncle's personal matters," Aerchkaleya piped up, walking alongside the younger of the two princes. Honestly, she was worried their mischievous smirks were going to become plastered on their faces permanently.

Fili looked over at her and informed her, "We aren't interfering in Thorin's personal matters. We are simply involving ourselves in a situation and taking the initiatives it would take our uncle too long to take in a very unique and undefined, yet incredibly obvious and complicated matter, without him knowing."

Ark stopped walking for a moment, which stopped the other two, put her hands on her hip and scolded the elder prince, "That is the EXACT definition of interfering! Honestly, you two. Did you ever think that maybe it isn't a returned… whatever you claim it is? Hmm? For all you know, it isn't even that!" Fili raised an eyebrow at her, while Kili chose to look at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with the brunette Fae, and she realized, "You two went and got him drunk off his dwarven ass and interrogated him on it, didn't you?"

Kili was trying his very hardest not to laugh, while his brother said nonchalantly, "He just happened to have had some particularly strong ale and a bit of wine when we happened to be there. Now, would you get over it? It's late, and we have to be in the forges tomorrow morning."

Aerchkaleya shook her head and realized she was fighting a loosing battle, that the sister-sons of Thorin Oakenshield would continue to meddle in the king's life till the end of their days. It was unavoidable, and a waste of breath to try and persuade them otherwise. Giving them both half a smile, she dismissed the topic, "Fine, go get some sleep. Kili, would you mind?"

The younger prince nodded and told his brother he'd see him in the morning before walking off with the Fae girl, escorting her out of the royal wing and towards her rooms. The blonde prince watched them suspiciously before turning and heading to his own rooms, choosing not to read too far into his brothers life at the moment.

The city was nearly empty, a few guards on duty and scattered dwarves returning to their homes. It was late, and most were already preparing to sleep when the Company had started dinner, after practically dragging Bilbo and Frodo to the Council room, interrupting another meeting to show Thorin who there newest residents were. That had been interesting, simply presenting Bilbo, and Frodo. Dinner had been a whole event in its own right.

Bumping his shoulder against her, like he would do when he wanted to draw her out of her thoughts, Kili told her, "A letter came from my mother today."

"Oh?" Ark smiled lazily as they walked at a leisurely pace, asking, "What did she say?" She knew that he missed his mum quite a bit, that the past few years had been quite hard for him as they hadn't gotten to see her as often as he would have liked. Though, Ark knew that as soon as his mother arrived with the last caravan, that the royal family would probably never spend that much time away from each other again.

The younger prince smiled at the topic and told her, "She said the caravan was making good progress, they should be here by month's end. And that they picked up someone along the way." Ark's brow raised at the mention of an addition and her One continued, "She's a friend of mine, Gatena. Owns an inn with friends down in Bree, gave us work and a place to stay a few years ago."

Ark thought for a second before asking, "Isn't she the one who gave Fili the necklace he refuses to remove?" Kili confirmed that, and she smiled, chuckling, "Oh dear, I do hope your mother hasn't frightened the life out of her yet. I quite want to meet her, she sounds very interesting."

The pair had arrived at the Light Bridge, and Kili crossed with her. Ark said nothing, it wasn't uncommon for him to cross with her, and most times it was late at night, so not to arouse any suspicions.

They walked in a comfortable silence through the wing, before Ark spoke up, "You want to tell them." She glanced and saw the look of determination and thoughtfulness on her prince's face. The answer was 'yes', she knew that. She knew he wanted to just tell everyone and wanted everyone to just accept it and be happy. Aerchkaleya did too, it was more difficult than he knew to withhold affection from him at any point in time, but she also knew that people wouldn't just 'accept it' or be very happy. Life didn't work that way.

As accepting of her as the dwarves were, she was still something strange and foreign to them. Her clothes were strange and she was sure that some were still very uncomfortable with it. Bilbo could barely look at her all night because of it. The fact that she was a Fae, and the heart of the mountain, still made people treat her different, like she would destroy the mountain if they did something wrong. And Thorin. He was a whole problem in himself. To him, she was still an obstinate child, who had no respect for authority. She had no doubt in her mind that he considered her on the same level as elves most of the time.

She had tried, to improve his impression of her. She'd been very respectful, or tried to be, and hadn't caused any trouble, well, not much. But, to Thorin, it seemed she was still the petulant little Fae who had trapped all the guards in stone three months previous.

Kili stopped walking, as did she, and turned to her, his eyes pleading as he told her, "I know you are trying to protect me, but Aerchkaleya, I don't want to be protected from this. I care about you very much, and I want people to see you and know that you are mine. You aren't the Heart of the Mountain, or the Arkenstone, or just a Fae to me. You're mine, my Aerchkaleya, who can calm a screaming child down with just a few words then turn around and tell off the King under the mountain without flinching."

She did love him, it wasn't that. Aerchkaleya care about him more than she could ever say. But, she had always been a bit too stubborn, and a smidge too protective. She didn't want to cause a rift between him and his uncle, or between him and his kingdom. Ark knew what it was like to loose everything, she knew what it was like to be alone while still surrounded by kin. It was not a feeling she would wish on her greatest enemy, let alone her One.

Her heart broke as she placed her hand on his cheek, wishing that she could allow herself to say yes, but rather told him, "Kili, you are my One, you know better than anyone that there is no force in all of Arda that could change how much I care for you. But, I know the feeling of being alone in a kingdom full of people, of being isolated in a crowd. It is something I never want you to feel."

The look on his face was like being punched in the stomach. He was hurt, she knew it, and she hated it so, so much. But she- "The council is demanding that my brother and I begin courting soon." Her heart froze. No, no, no! He was angry now, a bit at her, but mostly at the council as he told her, "They are adamant that we start towards continuing the line of Durin. It is upsetting enough to them that Thorin refuses to worry about producing an heir, that he has us."

Aerchkaleya remembered this, when her nephew Daephrin had taken the throne. How his brother's children had been pressured to court. She remembered how scared for her nieces she had been, and how when it had gotten out of hand she had given the council a piece of her mind. But, then, she was the Heart of the Mountain, she was known then, and her authority respected, especially as their aunt, their protector.

She couldn't watch that again, much like she couldn't watch him be outcasted because of her. There was no way she could watch someone try and catch his attention either, Fae were highly possessive in that manner. He had pulled away from her, and Ark crossed her arms across her chest, finally asking him, "Do you think they will begin introducing their daughters and nieces into your life?"

Kili glanced at her, leaning against the wall, sighing, "They already have." Her head shot up, her temper flaring as Kili told her, "At council meetings, as we are leaving, they are waiting there and force an interaction. One practically shoved a girl into Fili." The younger prince watched as his One clenched her fists, trying to remain as level headed as possible, but it was clear she was failing.

He hadn't wanted to force her hand on the topic, he knew her fears, and knew that, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was afraid of what they would think of her, and afraid that any friend she had made would leave. But, in the past week, it was apparent that the Council would soon begin trying dig up laws that required them to marry soon for some ridiculous reason determined to extend the line of Durin as soon as possible. It was one of the reasons he hated politics so much.

Running a hand through her hair, Aerchkaleya let out an irritated sigh. Kili watched her, watched as she closed her eyes and bunched her nose up for a moment, meaning she was trying to calm herself down. He watched as she bit the inside of her lip slightly, and he knew she was worried. Then again, he was worried too. Not just that she was too stubborn to realize the severity of the situation, but that she would do something brash, like she had a tendency to do.

Ark groaned and conceded, "Fine. But, Kili, you have to remember, the biggest difference in Fae and Dwarven culture is the process of courting; courting barely exists to Fae. When we have our One, we have our One, and a marriage isn't considered necessary, neither is courting. And, that's the complete opposite of dwarven culture. Dwarves have a whole bloody process! You have to court, be proper about it, and then you have to be married, but you can't be married until you finish courting, and that has a whole timeline and requirement of it's own! It's just plain confusing."

Kili sighed, and reiterated, "Aerchkaleya, I know. I know you aren't used to it, and that it's complicated and frustrating. It's just as frustrating and tedious for me. But the Council if very determined, and Ori said that a couple were in the library the other day, looking for old texts of old laws that involved the royal family and courting."

Clenching her jaw she grabbed his hand and yanked him with her as she stomped towards her room, telling him firmly, "Over my dead body." The prince bit his lip, trying his best not to laugh at just how irritated his One was over the entire thing.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long. But here is my incredible explanation that has had me away from my computer:

So, in high school, I had a boyfriend Troy, and we dated kinda on and off, but for most of junior and senior year, we were together. Anyway, when college ame around, I was balancing a full class load AND a full time job, and we kinda split, and I take full responsibility for that since I pretty much ignored him (which, I still feel kinda bad about).

ANYWAY, I'm in sophomore year, and everything that's gone down has been pretty good and due to an inheritance and recent repairing the relationship with my family, I finally got to relax and cut down to part time at Starbucks.

Let me just say that Troy was and always will be my first love. And with the down time I finally got, I managed to reconnect with him, and we've been dating again. I'm continually kicking myself for letting him go and wondering why I was dumb enough to do it to begin with, because he is absolutely amazing.

SO: He proposed! And not like 'oh yeah will you marry me', no. He was all freaking out. He proposed on the anniversary of the day he asked me out, not the date, but the day he officially asked me to be his girlfriend. Just the fact that he remembered blew me away. And at first, I didn't know he was proposing, he just was taking me on a date and that was his reason and I was just thinking 'oh how sweet he is being romantic' and didn't think anything of it.

He took me for a picnic at this little park by my old house, which my family still lives in, and it's cute because I used to meet him there all the time. And, he packed my favorite things, I didn't even knew he knew. So we ate, and I have to say, he was pretty calm about it, so I REALLY didn't expect anything. After we ate, we went for a walk through the field behind the playground bit.

I have to admit, I'm such a cheese ball, I always told people it would be super romantic if a guy proposed by kneeling to tie his shoe and came up with a ring. I honestly don't know if I ever directly told Troy, but he did just that! And I'm not much of a speech person, and he didn't need one, just asked me 'Wanna do me a favor and marry me?' It sounds dumb and cliche and high-school, but to me, it was perfect and course I said yes!

AND AND AND, he went a step further, and assumed I would say yes, we went over this little hill, and everyone was there! All my family and friends and it was this adorable little party. I was a blubbering mess. Not to mention, not only did he pick the perfect ring, the party was just perfect. there were mason jar lights, kinda vintage-y table clothes and people brought just random dining room chairs and my cousins brought a few recliners in their truck- it was a total hipster, hippy, vintage cozy party with more of my favorite food. The entire damn thing was perfect.

AND THERE IS MORE: See, the whole time during the date, I had something to tell him, and of course because I'm me, I was kind of a nervous wreck about it, so at the party, Troy kinda pulled me aside and asked me and was a little panicked that maybe i wasn't happy. So I totally reassured him I was and told him what I was trying to tell him...

So, FYI y'all, I'm pregnant.

Yup. Knocked up, mah eggo is preggo, preggers, with child, whatever way you wanna say it. He was thrilled in case your wondering.

More news? Found out this morning at my first sonogram thingie that it's twins. FREAKING TWINS. Okay that it just a tad scary but kinda happy?

AND MORE NEWS, it just never stops, I got a job offer for an Architectural firm. Since I finish my AutoCAD classes all in a month, I'm techically done, and so I'll be doing that, planning a wedding and pregnant. Oh, and even though my great aunt passed, she left us an early wedding present: a fully paid off house in the same city I live in. And in her letter, and I quote, "I know I'm gone, dear, but I am completely sure that one day you will be marrying that nice Troy I met at your sixteenth birthday. Call it my woman's intuition. But, I hope that when you two move in in you newly-wed bliss, you'll have peace of mind that a house will not be a monetary concern. So, enjoy your bedroom, and fill all the others with little ones."

Not even kidding. My great aunt Cecelia predicted the engagement... Love that woman, god rest her soul.

So yeah. In summary: had boyfriend, didn't, had again, got engaged, also preggo, also new job, also house, and now am planning wedding.

I'll still write though! It's my stress release, so maybe chapters might slow down, but they are coming! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Fili wasn't sure how he should feel. Of course, he was happy for his younger brother, he always knew that the younger one cared for the Fae. But on the other hand, he was upset. Upset that his brother had never confided in him he planned to court the strange girl. When Aerchkaleya had walked into Council with his brother's bead in her hair… it was odd to him still, that his younger brother was ready to court anyone. To him, Kili was still his baby brother, still insecure about his appearance.

Maybe that was why he said nothing when the councilmen finally broke into a roar of protests at the girl, yelling she had no right to be courted by their prince, that she had no right to even be in the room. He knew Kili was confused, and couldn't get a word in, and Aerchkaleya was too busy holding her tongue and magic, trying not to lash out at their insults. But, the elder prince said nothing, but not because he was lacking any words.

It was Thorin who roared over the dwarves, "ENOUGH!" The council fell silent and Thorin rebuked them, "Who are you to decide the heart of another, let alone your prince?! Who are you to say that the Heart and Soul of the Mountain you live within isn't allowed to go wherever she pleases?! She had seen far more than any of you, and knows far more than all of Arda combined! My nephew has chosen her, and she has allowed him to braid his bead into her hair to show all of this. The only thing anyone should say of this matter is wishes of good fortune."

Aerchkaleya seemed a bit surprised that Thorin would defend her, she was still under the belief he saw her as an annoyance rather than the Heart of Erebor. But she masked it well and quickly, inclining her head to the dwarf on the opposite end of the table, before speaking on her own behalf, keeping her tone even as possible, but with an edge to it nonetheless, "None of you are here simply because you have the 'privilege' to be here, within this room, within my mountain. Every day you reside here and go about your lives within Erebor is because I allow it. Be very thankful I am choosing to not hold your arrogance and idiocy against you this time, and will continue to allow you all to remain within the Lonely Mountain."

The Fae didn't even touch upon the matter of her love life. She wasn't even planning on justifying any of their concerns with her attention. They could whine and complain and moan about it all they wanted, it did nothing to change the fact she had her One and was allowing others the knowledge of that as well. They should be honored she even allowed them the knowledge she had found her other half, not complain about it. Then again, they were dwarves…

The room was in a very awkward silence, before Balin spoke up and brought up council matters. It was several matters later before the tension managed to disperse, and people truly debated with each other. Ark had very little opinion on most of the matters, only speaking up to answer when Balin asked what had been laws and rulings in the time of Durin, and how people had reacted to them. The only matter she had a harsh view on was the last; courting.

One of the wider dwarves was the idiot to bring up the matter, of the two heirs getting married and such. No need to be asked on the matter, Aerchkaleya immediately spoke up, "The fact that any of you think that it is your concern when any of the line of Durin bond or court anyone is an absolutely ridiculous notion. There is a long time to come before the passing of the throne needs to be considered, that I can assure you of. And it's quite perverted that any of you are even thinking about the king and his nephews' sex lives."

Rather than the tension, a fully awkward and uncomfortable block fell atop the entire room, and that was what Balin used to dismiss council. It was rather funny to the Fae, that the dozen or so older dwarves practically climbed over each other to get out the room, away from her and her rather blunt statement. The only ones left were Throin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Ark. Thankfully, Ori hadn't been in attendance for the meeting, otherwise Ark was quite sure she would have gotten an earful from Dori for saying the word 'sex' around his innocent young brother.

The six remained in silence for a few moments, before Thorin cracked through it, "Did you simply do this for shock value?"

Kili seemed genuinely shocked his uncle would ask such a thing, and was insulted a little as well, that Thorin thought him immature enough to use a courting bead as a practical joke. Fili was wondering the same thing though, partially hoping his little brother's answer wold be 'yes'. Aerchklaeya was the one to reply, "It wasn't intended, simply an amusing result." When no one said anything, the Fae sighed and began to explain, "I'm aware that you all have customs and proper etiquette about courting or mating or whatever you call it. I know someone was supposed to ask someone permission, though who I don't know. But, Kili is my One, and he is mine. We haven't broken any taboos or rules or anything of that matter. I only am just now wearing his bead because he mentioned that the council has become particularly insistent on the matter of courting."

Thorin nodded slowly, trying his very best to hide how relieved he was that the bead hadn't appeared because his nephew had done something… irresponsible. Glancing at his nephews, he took her last sentence as a topic change to everyone's relief, "I don't understand just what could have happened that they suddenly feel such a need to insist on it, even bring it up."

Fili finally managed to find some words that wouldn't alert anyone to his inner turmoil over his younger brother, "It isn't as if you are on the brink of death, Uncle, or that something is threatening us all." His words made Aerchkaleya's face darken. The last time courting had ben brought up by the council had revealed a darker plan, which Aerchkaleya had taken care of with a very public display.

The dwarves noticed the look on the face of the Fae, all of them shrinking back slightly. Rage and fury pulsed off the small woman, her fists clenched as she bit out, "There is a chance that they are threatening you." The mood changed in the dwarves to match the rage of the Fae girl. Immediately, Dwalin was swearing and promising to make them pay.

Aerchkaleya remained silent before speaking up over the war-hardened dwarf, "I've dealt with this before." Dwalin fell silent and she repeated, "This isn't the first time the council has gotten it into their daft little heads that they had the right to decide who is on the throne. It happened once before, when Durin's eldest son was on the throne."

Balin was just as enraged as his brother, though he was holding his temper better and asked the girl, "How did you go about it? It isn't an easy task to find who is in a conspiracy and convicting them is another matter all together."

"There is no secret within the mountain I cannot find," Aerchkaleya told them, "I learned the names of the traitors, the guard arrested them, and they were tried and punished by me. If I'm not mistaken, it is still law that any creature to make a threat to the line of Durin falls to my mercy."

* * *

The week passed uneasily. Nori was immediately informed of the possible threat and it didn't take long for his 'friends' to confirm it, though it would take a bit more digging to find everyone within the traitorous plan. Aerchkaleya told Nori to do whatever it took, and Dwalin was waiting for the spymaster to hand him a list of names of whom to arrest.

As a precaution, the Company was moved into the royal wing temporarily, though with only a couple of rooms available, the large common room soon became a small campsite that reminded them all of the journey. Dwalin assigned four different guards to Bilbo and even little Frodo got a guard, though not without a fight.

It was Aerchkaleya who settled the matter with the hobbits, surprising the elder halfling by her stern and stoic demeanor and telling him it wasn't an option and he would be escorted by the guard detail whether he liked it or not. She felt a bit she had frightened the burglar, but it was unavoidable, the Fae wouldn't allow any of them to be in danger.

Despite her worry for her One and his family, Ark spent little time with Kili that week, rather she would sit silently and blindly in the royal wing, listening to the suspected dwarves best she could. The immense fury and shortness of the Fae kept everyone at a distance, fearing her lashing out should they mention the wrong thing.

By the end of the week, though, Nori had a complete list of names, and the details of their plot. It took less than an hour for Dwalin and his force to roughly arrest not only the seven council members, but three other dwarves as well. Aerchkaleya wasn't allowed to join them, though, Dwalin telling her she was far too angry, and that he didn't need her killing them yet. He did, however promise to get a few extra hits in for her.

It was decided that despite Ark's anger and insistence that they be felt with immediately, Balin and Thorin decided it was best to keep them locked up for a bit, needing to find new council members and leaving the traitors to Nori and his men (and women) to find out as much as they could.

Fortune was with them, as within another week, before the Fae could get to riled up, the last caravan from the Blue Mountain's arrived, and with it, Dis and one particularly familiar half hobbit lass, with some very familiar beads.

* * *

Aerchkaleya cackled alongside Kili as the pair watched a very stunned blonde prince stand slack jawed, before breaking into such a large smile, it was a wonder he didn't pull a muscle. The blonde lass in front of him chuckled before squeaking in surprise as Fili practically engulfed her in an embrace, holding on tightly as if she were just a dream and letting go meant she would vanish.

The Fae and younger prince managed to stop their amusement and Ark cooed at the adorable scene a few feet away, touched at just how emotional the pair were to be reunited. Kili had already told her that the last time Fili and Gatena had seen each other, Gatena had begged and fought with him to not continue the quest, fearing the worst.

And she had every right, Ark knew that Fili was supposed to have perished in the battle that many were calling the Battle of Five Armies. As was the brunette archer beside her, and his uncle. But she never told him, or anyone that. She knew she was in enough trouble as it was, no need to make it worse.

Before the pair of brunettes could greet the half-hobbit lass that was trapped against Fili, a throat cleared behind them and Aerchkaleya expected to find Thorin staring down the pair, silently scolding them for not telling Fili anything. Instead, a woman who looked incredibly similar to the king stood their, with a curious and expecting look. The Fae stared back, confused, until the dwarf next to her launched himself forward at the woman and yelled, "Mum!"

Never once had Ark ever been as nervous as she became at that very moment. Not only was the woman her was One was currently wrapped around his mother, but the sister of Thorin, who was apparently twice as scary as her brother and three times as vicious, more so when it came to her family. Not only that, but she wasn't exactly wearing the most…. appropriate garb at the moment. She'd been in the middle of speaking with several of the miners, discussing what veins where becoming too difficult and which were over producing. She didn't wear the most appropriate things when moving around her mountain's tunnels.

When the youngest prince finally let go, Dis stepped forward to study the girl. She held her ground well, hiding her nerves and remaining calm before speaking, "Welcome home, Lady Dis. I have no doubt that Erebor will be overjoyed at your return."

The princess remained silent for a moment, nodding her thanks at the greeting before getting to the point, "So, you are the Fae both my sons and my brother have written me of. You are the Heart of Erebor." Aerchkaleya noticeably tensed at being called that as the dwarven woman continued, "My sons can't say enough praise, yet my brother seems convinced you are disagreeable and troublesome. Which is it?"

Momentarily, Ark thought it to be a challenge, before seeing the glint of mischief in the woman's eyes and relaxed, replying calmly, "Your sons are a bit biased, but your brother is just as well. Though I think his opinions of me have changed recently. Please, inform me if this is wrong."

Dis smiled approvingly, and caught the Fae off guard, embracing her before pulling away and stating, "I can see why Kili is so taken with you." Ark's face became fairly pink as Kili whined for his mother to stop embarrassing him.

* * *

When Fili finally managed to let go of Gatena, she was still there, smiling brightly, tears in her eyes of which he hoped where for joy. He knew that he had quite a bit of lost time to make up for an more than a few apologies for vanishing. But she hadn't hit him yet, that was always a good sign. Finally, the eldest prince managed to utter, "You're here."

The half-hobbit, half-human girl laughed loudly at his first choice of words, despite the situation, she couldn't help herself, and replied, "Indeed, I am here." She knew what he meant though, the inn, her friends and family, and being with the caravan. Smiling, she held onto his hand as he grabbed hers when a trio of dwarflings with familiar ginger hair burst by, and continued, "News reached Bree that Erebor was reclaimed, and that the line of Durin ruled under it. I had to come, you were here, and alive! I've sent letter's to Kili, I wanted it to be a surprise. Then as I was about to depart, I thought it was your uncle in the market place. You never told me your mother was so intimidating and perceptive."

Gatena watched as Fili's face turned paper white. He would openly admit he feared his mother on the best of days. That woman was the force behind the throne, and he had a horrid feeling he was would be getting quite the earful from her. He was absolutely not looking forward to it and was considering cutting his hair and changing his name. The girl took pity on him and told him, "She's a wonderful woman, your mother. I think she might even like me a bit. Quite the interrogator, though. That was a very interesting night. A bit frightening as well. I do think you might need to watch out, though, she is not impressed with your last goodbye- well, lack of it."

While Gatena had forgiven her golden haired dwarf long ago, she saw he hadn't forgiven himself for it. And she knew him enough to know it would take a bit of time until he did, but she hoped dearly he would. Regaining his wits, he gave a weak smile and said honestly, "I've missed you, Gatena, more than you will ever know. And I am sorry for my idiocy. But I do love you, with all of my heart."

The words brought tears to the blonde woman's eyes and she managed to reply 'I love you too' before tossing her arms around him and hugging him fiercely, never more happy to be wrong.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry this took so long! More news: Troy and I are moving to hawaii for work. Woot~

Anyway, Dis is back, and I'm introducing the first OC, Gatena. She's the OC of Kuramalover86, in fact, she has her own story! The story is 'Its the Heart that Counts', so the background for her is that story! I loved writing the return of the caravan~

Next chapter we get to meet Bombur's wife, and then the punishment of the traitors! Dis is gonna be sooooooo mad~~


End file.
